Thanksgiving Feast
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Thor and Loki's first Thanksgiving. Part of the Holiday Series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers**

**About a year before Halloween fun and two years before Thanksgiving Gathering. Part of the Holiday series.**

* * *

Thor looked at Loki from the corner of his eye as they walked down the street. His brother was himself and not Thor or Tony or his dead self which was fantastic. Of course it wasn't Halloween but Thanksgiving. This was the first Thanksgiving they were spending together. Thor had suggested it after their last Halloween together but Loki kept refusing until he finally had said yes.

Normally he had Thanksgiving with the other Avengers, but The Avengers were not generally fond of his brother and it quickly became apparent that Loki was not invited to the dinner. They had grown to accept him occasionally being there for other holidays like Halloween, the Fourth of July and New Years. They did so because they were parties with lots of people there and if they didn't want to talk to him or look at him they didn't have to, but Thanksgiving was smaller and more intimate. Which was just as well because he doubted that Loki wanted to spend the holiday with the Avengers anymore than they wanted to spend it with them.

They were walking to a restaurant that happened to be open on Thanksgiving. Thor could fly and Loki could teleport but they were walking for some reason he doubted either one of them knew. It wasn't like they were talking to each other. In fact the two of them had hardly said two words to each other since they had met up in front of the Avenger building. Thor looked at his brother again and took in his brother's suit. His brother never wore jeans, or at least he had never seen him wear jeans. Loki wore a suit anytime he wasn't in costume or illusioning himself.

"Loki, why do you always wear suits?" Thor asked after turning it over in his mind a few times to see if it was overly offensive. Any minor slight and Loki would most likely teleport himself away or turn into something that Thor wouldn't like. Loki turned to him slightly and looked pointedly at Thor's jeans.

"Yes, because those just reek of elegance."

"Aren't they less comfortable?" he had always found them less comfortable when he was forced to wear them.

"Not really." Loki said dismissively with a wave of his hand and it was apparent that he wasn't going to talk about it any longer. Thor nodded, long ago he had figured out it was near impossible to make Loki talk about anything that he didn't want to, no matter how trivial it was.

"How have you been?" Thor tried again and Loki's eyes darted in his direction briefly before returning to the people in front of them.

"Fine." he said stiffly making it even more obvious that this was the first occasion that it was just the two of them. No music, no other people and no costumes or loud sounds or anything else to focus on. Just the two of them. There were so many question that Thor had for Loki. So many things he was curious about since they hadn't really done much in-depth talking in our of their previous events. Thor had no idea what Loki was doing on earth, all he knew that he wasn't attacking the city in any kind of public way and as far as S.H.I.E.L.D knew that he wasn't attacking in private ways either. Still that left a lot of unknowns about Loki that he would like to know, but he also wanted to spend time with Loki so it meant letting Loki set the pace, even if he sometimes found that pace infuriating slow.

Thor slowed slightly as their destination came into view and looked at Loki who eyed the place with a mild distaste. Thor had a feeling that it was the type of restaurant Loki wasn't stylistically fond of, but Loki didn't argue, instead he simply kept step with him as they made their way into the restaurant.

* * *

The restaurant only had small bunch of other families in it and all of them seemed incredibly interested in their table. Thor would think it was because of his fame or his brother infamy except that didn't seem to be focused on their faces so much as the food. He and Loki had both piled their plates, that were entirely too small, high with food since they were practically getting up to get more food every other minute. It was a problem that all of Midgard seemed to have and quite an annoying one at that. Their portion sizes were too small. He knew it was because he and Loki was physiologically superior to humans and their metabolisms worked at least four times harder than the normal human, but still it made it much harder to get full when normal meals were normally about a fourth of what you normally ate. Even Loki who had always thought other Asgardians wasteful of food ate more, ate a lot more than a normal human did.

Thor's was piled high with meat and a good portion of the MIdgardian dish Pizza and other meats. Loki's was mostly piled with deserts, his brother had quite the sweet tooth. When they were kids their mother would always chide Loki on eating very little dinner and too much dessert at meals.

They made quick work of the food on their plate and the plates after that and so on until they were finally full with several empty plates around them and several eyes watching them.

"You would think that they've never seen two people eat before." Loki said looking briefly at the onlookers looking slightly annoyed.

"Well we do-" Loki interrupted with an eye roll while he said

"I know Thor." he rolled his eyes again but this Thor wasn't sure why.

"This...this wasn't awful." Loki admitted somewhat strained.

"We should do this again next year." Thor said and to his surprise Loki nodded.

"Alright." he agreed before getting up and walking away from the table. Thor could tell that that was the end of their night and if he were to try to follow his brother he would do so in vain. However at least he had gotten Loki to agree to try it again next year that was something at least.

* * *

**The Next Thanksgiving**

Things were a little tense between the two of them from the last time the two of them had seen each other. Thor was almost afraid that Loki wouldn't show up but he had though. There wasn't any more talking than there had been the last time they had done this. The two of them nearly silently made their way back to the buffet place that they had eaten last year. The made their way quickly to the front of the line as there was not many people there. The young woman who was hostess looked at them with a smile and opened her mouth only to close it and search their faces. A blush started to form in her cheeks and she smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry but I can't serve you." she said. Thor frowned as he had been looking forward to their food.

"Why not?" the blush on her cheeks deepened.

"I'm sorry." she said her awkward and sorry smile widened even more. " My boss said that I can't serve you as you eat too much." Thor looked at his brother afraid that this was going to set them back even further back than Halloween did. To his astonishment he found his brother grinning and after a few moments Loki starting laughing. His brothers laughter when not mean-spirited had always been infectious and he found himself laughing along with him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it again hope you had a good Thanksgiving :)**


End file.
